The present invention relates to a connecting apparatus for the production of a firm, releasable and reproducible mechanical interconnection of two profile member ends, substantially consisting of a groove strip, an apertured strap and screws, wherein the profile member ends to be connected have mounting grooves for the reception of groove strips.
Connecting means and connecting techniques of the aforesaid kind are generally known and fulfill in manifold variants the needs of a normally loaded mechanical connection. The required holding force of such a connection normally loaded in tension is produced frictionally by means of screws, which is achieved by firm tightening of at least one respective screw at each profile member end. The frictional force, and thus the holding force of the connection, can be influenced up to a certain limit by means of the number and dimension of the screws and of the material matching. In the case of stronger loading, the effort for a connection based only on a frictional couple is too high or for technical reasons, for example great occupation of space, even impossible.
Offering itself for the production of mechanically positive connections is the equally known technique with apertured straps, through holes at the parts to be connected, together with screws, rivets or bolts passing through. However, in this form of connection the parts to be connected must be provided with through holes, which requires corresponding additional work to prepare each profile member end.